general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Life After Death/Issue 11
"You really think so?" Terry questioned. "Yes, I do," Alvin swiftly replied. "Pablo informed me of some noises last night. He said he could hear a car in the distance and some rustling in the trees." "Why wouldn't he investigate?" "Because, he's Pablo." "So...what are we gonna do about this?" "I'll check around the walls, see if there are anymore clues. You just...keep a tighter watch of this place. I don't want to find out that someone snuck in again." "Alright, will do." Alvin walked back up the stairs, into the dark room. He opened the door and walked outside, which now hurt his eyes as he was forced to adjust to the sudden brightness. He turned to the right and walked over to the main wall, climbing the warm, rusty ladder over the bus. Alvin leaped over the wall, kicking up some dirt as he roughly landed on the road. He stood up, brushed his pants off, and started walking around the perimeter. As he turned the corner near the forest, something caught his eye. Footprints. There were dozens of them in the dirt, going towards and from the forest. Alvin shook his head, and turned his attention down the road. He quickly walked down quite a ways, and over a small hill. He stopped, dead in his tracks, as he stared at the tire tracks in front of him. They were coming out from a clearing in the forest, all the way down the road. "That lying son of a bitch," Alvin said to himself. He walked back to the wall and reached out as Pablo grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Alvin turned to Pablo after he made it to the top and punched him in the stomach, causing him to kneel over in pain. "What the fuck?" Pablo managed to get out. "If you had taken even five god damn seconds to go out and check those noises, we could have prevented this shit." "What the hell are you on about?" "The noises, Pablo. What you heard last night? It was a car, and it was someone outside the walls. And I have a pretty good idea who it was. If you had actually done your job and investigated what you heard, this could have been avoided." "I'm sorry Alvin, I didn't-" "No, apologizing won't do anything. Because of your incompetence, we're likely at war with another group. Just stand guard and stay out of my way." "Yes, sir." Alvin climbed down the ladder and leaped halfway down, landing with a thud. He walked back to the rotter building, which was currently being guarded by Terry, armed with his shotgun. "Terry," Alvin said. "What is it?" Terry asked as he stepped away from his post. "I found out what the noises were." "And?" "I found tire tracks. Seems like someone snuck out and met with some people in the forest." "No shit? Any idea who?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Devon Brandt." ---- Devon opened his eyes up as he was suddenly overcome with the bright yellow color. He rolled over and stared out the screen window at the back of the tent, and stared at the pile of cars that made the wall. He took a deep breath, and pulled the blanket off of him. As he rose to a sitting position, he stretched and yawned. He slowly stood up and unzipped the door to his tent. Stepping out into the bright daylight, he squinted his eyes as he adjusted to it. He looked around, almost everyone was out and about. He realized that his sneaking around the previous night had caused him to sleep in. Making his way over to the dining area, which consisted of three picnic tables lined up in a row, Devon saw Alvin and Terry walking down the street toward him. "Fuck," Devon silently muttered to himself. "Devon!" Alvin called out. "Good morning!" "Uh, morning." "It seems like you've slept in a bit, did you sleep alright?" "Yeah." "Are you sure? You didn't have any troubles? We could give you an extra blanket if you were too cold, we have plenty of extras." "No, I slept fine. I was just pretty tired, I haven't had much sleep lately." "Well, if you ever have any problems, just let me know, and I'll see what I can do." "Alright, thanks." "Well, you must be hungry, better get off to breakfast. I'm sure there's still some food left." Devon awkwardly nodded, and continued walking to the dining area. As he approached it, Alvin noticed something. A tear in the bottom of his jeans. "Well, he didn't seem nervous...to me at least." "He's a good liar, but I know he did it." "How?" "Look at his pant leg. There's a tear in it...the same size as the piece of material we found." "God damn...that little shit is plotting against us." "He screwed up...and there will be consequences." ---- Devon walked up to the dining area where he saw three people still sitting at the table, consisting of a young, asian woman with short, black hair and a jean jacket, a skinny woman with long, blonde hair, and Frank. "Oh, good morning, Devon," the blonde woman said as she got up from her seat. "Morning, Jessica," Devon replied. Jessica walked over to a firepit with a grill and pot on top. She grabbed the pot and a bowl from the picnic table and poured some of the liquid inside. She turned around and walked over to Devon. "Here, it's just some vegetable soup. Nothing fancy, but it will give you some energy for the day ahead." "Thank you." "Don't mention it." Devon sat down and started eating the soup. After about ten minutes, he finished the last bite, and started to stand up. Jessica walked over and took the bowl and spoon from his hands and placed them on a table by the firepit. "Thanks," he said. "Just doing my job." Devon turned around, but was stopped by Frank. "Woah there, partner," he said as he held his hand in front of Devon. "Where do you think you're going?" "I was-" "Scratch that, doesn't matter. What matters is where you're going now, and that's to the wall." "Oh, I didn't know I was getting my job today." "Well, you are. Come on, I'll take you to your post." The two men walked to the back wall closest to the tents. Frank stopped by the ladder, and turned around. "Alright, there's some shit you need to know," Frank said. "Firstly, this job is boring as fuck. You stand around all day and do jack all. But...when shit does hit the fan, it's the best fucking feeling in the world. Standing there...aiming your gun...splattering those dead fucks' brains all over the place. Ugh, makes me want to fucking orgasm." "Okay..." "Kay, so, here's the deal. You'll be up here for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. When your shift's over, I'll come relieve you. Then, you can just go back to your tent and fuck around for the rest of the night. Sound like a deal?" "Sure, uh, I guess." "Love the enthusiasm." Frank patted Devon on the shoulder. "Now get to work." ---- Later that night, after Devon's eventless shift and relief, he lied in his tent, eyes closed, waiting for complete darkness. He thought about a lot of things during the few hours between arriving at his tent and then. He thought about his parents, he thought about all his friends and how most of them are probably dead. But, most importantly, he thought about Leslie. He kept playing her death over and over in his head. He remembered every detail; he saw the blood splatter as the teeth sunk into her neck. He saw the chunks of flesh get ripped out and devoured as he fell to the group, unable to do anything. He thought about how it could have been prevented. "I can't blame myself..." Devon whispered to himself. "It wasn't my fault..." In an instant, Devon snapped back into reality. He looked out the window at the pitch black sky. He realized that he must have dozed off. He unzipped his door and looked outside to see nothing but darkness. Stepping outside, Devon zipped his tent back up, and ran down the road. As he neared the building with the rotters, he clung to the wall, slipping his head around the corner to see, once again, an unguarded entrance. He bolted around the corner, swung the door open, and gently shut it behind him. Running back down the stairs, he entered the dimly lit room. This time, without the element of shock, he was able to observe the room clearly. It had a couple of shelving cabinets pushed off into the far corner opposite the stairs, with a small table beside it. There were two lit candles on the table, nearly melted completely. On the table were numerous sheets of paper and a toolbox labelled "ammo". Underneath the stairs and far enough away from the rotters that you could reach it without being bit, was a table with numerous guns on it. He looked off to the right and observed the rotters. The first one appeared to be a man, and barely had any clothes left on him, His face was beaten, torn, and bloody. The one beside it was less beaten. It had long hair and a pink shirt, clearly once a woman. She seemed to have been barely injured at all. The third one in had short, combed, red hair, a clean black hoody, and glasses with a missing lens. Devon turned around and looked back at the table. He grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and started sketching a map of the community. However, something on the wall caught his eye. There were a bunch of names listed under different jobs. As he ran through the names, he noticed a few had been x'ed out with some words written beside them. Under guards was "Jack - Theft, bit", under construction was "Madison - Failure to complete tasks, bit", and under cooking was "Brandon - Speaking out, bit". There were about five others, but Devon couldn't continue reading, as his head started to spin. Suddenly piecing everything together, in a panic, Devon turned around to see Alvin, Terry, Jon, and Sarah standing halfway down the stairs. "Now, just what do you think you're doing down here?" Alvin asked with a smirk. Credits * * * * * * * * * * (Zombified) *Jack (Zombified) *Madison (Zombified) Deaths *Jack (Alive, Confirmed Fate) *Madison (Alive, Confirmed Fate) *Brandon (Alive, Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First appearance of . *First appearance of . *First appearance of (Zombified). *First appearance of Jack (Zombified). *First appearance of Madison (Zombified).